kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hokuto Three Crows
The are a group of volunteer soldiers hailing from Hokuto. Members *Kazumi Sawatari (leader, deceased in the previous world, then revived in the New World) *Akaba (deceased in the previous world, then revived in the New World) *Aoba (deceased in the previous world, then revived in the New World) *Kiba (deceased in the previous world, then revived in the New World) *Massugu Ubukata (wannabe) History Indebted to Kazumi after he helped save the life of his grandmother, Massugu Ubukata wished to join him and the Crows in their crusade in Touto. To that end, he crafted a set of dog tags for all five of them. However, he was declined by Kazumi. The Hokuto Three Crows interrupted a fight between Grease and Cross-Z Charge, only for Kazumi to state that they broke the rules of engagement and relinquish the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Ryuga as his penance. Having followed Kazumi to Touto, Massugu tracked the Touto Riders to nascita and, in an attempt to earn Kazumi's favor by reclaiming the Fullbottles, used a Smash Bottle to expose himself to Nebula Gas and transform into an Ice Smash. Though he was ultimately defeated by Sento Kiryu, Sento came to understand his story thanks to Televi-san, and returned the Kuma and Televi Fullbottles to Grease while suggesting to Massugu that he would to better to return to Hokuto and continue supporting his grandmother. Left with Massugu, Kazumi realized that he was still holding on to the dog tags he had made for him and his comrades and chose to finally accepted them, claiming that the jingling sound Massugu made when he walked irritated him. New World After Evolto's demise and Sento fuses the two worlds together, All members of Hokuto Three Crows are alive and seen entering Nascita with their boss Kazumi. When Kazumi is passed out because of a meeting with Misora, the group carries him out of the cafeteria. Upon the arrival of the terrorist organization Down Fall, Kazumi and the Hokuto Three Crows battled the Phantom Crushers. However, the trio are defeated by Keiji Uraga as Kamen Rider Metal Build. They are sent into the hospital and they are extracted by Sento as a sacrifice in order to use their essences onto the Grease Perfect Kingdom, in which used by Kazumi as Kamen Rider Grease Perfect Kingdom form to defeat Metal Build. After Uraga's death, the Hokuto Three Crows are later resurrected and reunite with Kazumi. Gallery Leader= Kazumi Sawatari.png|Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease |-| Members= KRBu-Castle Hard Smash.png|Masaru Ooyama/Akaba/Castle Hard Smash KRBu-Stag Hard Smash.png|Syuuya Aikawa/Aoba/Stag Hard Smash KRBu-Owl Hard Smash.png|Syoukichi Mihara/Kiba/Owl Hard Smash |-| Grunts= KRBu-Guardian Hokuto.png|Guardian Notes *The group's name comes from the Japanese term , referring to a famous trio. *Unique among Smash, not only do they use Fullbottles to change, but the Fullbottles remain present on their left arms in a small divot on the surface, and also become the Smash Hazard versions of themselves. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 18: The Golden Soldier **Episode 19: The Forbidden Item **Episode 37: The Ultimate Phase **Episode 40: The Final Revolution **''Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Grease'' Category:Groups Category:Build Characters Category:Villains Category:Allies Category:Evil turns good Category:Heroes